LAS AVENTURAS DE LA CHICA FUEGO Y EL CONEJO MUTANTE
by lizethfire
Summary: todo los retos que tubo que pasar la chica fuego para reencontrarse con su familia, pero no contaba con una ayuda de un cierto conejo sabes que eres un conejo mutante...dijo bromeando y tu eres una chica de fuego rara, pero linda...dijo con una gran sonriza
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos soy nueva en esto haci que les diré quien soy?

Pues hola soy lizethfire ustedes se preguntaran ¿eres hermana gemela de Lizbethsnow?

Pues si soy su hermana gemela pues como les dije soy el espíritu del verano, pero eso no significa que no me guste el verano, si me gusta pero mi estación favorita es la primavera y bueno les hablare de cómo me hice un espíritu pues es una historia muy larga y a la vez triste pues les contare…

Hera una mañana de verano estaba jugando con mi hermano blake y mi primo Javier pues jugábamos a las escondidas nuestro juego favorito, pues ya había pasado 4 meses desde que mi gemela murió aun estaba devastada por la ida de la persona que me acompaño toda mi vida y pues tenía que superarlo en fin, luego me acacho mi primo Javi escondida atrás de un árbol y pues era mi turno de contar pero en eso cuando termine de contar me di cuenta de algo cuando abrí mis ojos ya no estaba en el patio de mi casa sino en la playa era algo raro pero bueno no se qué paso en ese entonces cuando vi una paloma blanca en la orilla del mar así que me acerque y cuando estaba a punto de tocarla una llama de fuego callo y la quemo viva . Al principio me asuste pero luego vi que esa flama de fuego escribía algo en la arena así que leí lo que decía "te encontraras con alguien que te ayudara con tu destino".

Al principio dije creí que era un sueño pero no fue haci de repente me vi en medio de un bosque con bastantes arboles y vi que en un arbusto se movía algo, así que fui a investigar y resulta que era un conejo pero escuche la voz de mi hermano llamándome y luego vi que ya no estaba el conejo solo había un arco con flechas y una pequeña cuchilla de bolsillo y lo agarre y me fui con mi hermano y cuando llegue con él, vi a mi hermano que un compañero de la escuela lo estaba ahorcando y le iban a enterrar un cuchillo en el abdomen y corrí lo más rápido que pude empuje a mi hermano al suelo y el cuchillo se enterró en mi abdomen y caí al suelo y me desmaye lo único que pude oír fue a mi hermano gritar mi nombre …

Desperté en la misma playa encima de una palmera lo que me di cuenta que mi ropa no era la misma traía puesta una playera manga larga color amarillo con una corbata negra bien abotonada la camisa, con un short de mezclilla que me llegaba hasta las rodillas, un par de tenis amarillos con un cetro de color oro con un sol en la punta de este. Mi color de piel era blanca pero lo extraño fue que mi cabello y mis ojos cambiaron de color ahora mi cabello era negro y antes era castaño, mis ojos eran negros y antes eran color café. Luego me di cuenta que era de noche y escuche una voz que me llamaba fue algo así...

?...lizeth fire

Lizeth: quien está ahí sal de donde quiera que estés (poniéndome en guardia para atacar)

?... tranquila no te hare daño solo voltea hacia arriba

Lizeth: aaaaa (volteando a ver a la luna) tu eres MIM el hombre de la luna verdad?

MIM: si pequeña soy yo te escogí para una importante misión

Lizeth: de que se trata si se puede saber…dije seria y un poco cortante

MIM: valla valla justo como tu hermana me dijo eres muy seria y te tomas las cosas enserio y no en broma

Lizeth: conoces a mi gemela…dije con un poco de interés…como la conociste esta en algún lugar dime por favor donde esta quiero verla…dije con tono valiente y seria

MIM: no te lo puedo decir pequeña tienes que ganarte el privilegio de verla…dijo MIM con tono compasivo

Lizeth: como tengo que ganar el privilegio de verla…dije con tono asombrado y triste… ósea que tengo que a completar la misión para poder verla…dije con cara seria solo para aparentar mi tristeza

MIM: así es pequeña dijo MIM con tono triste y compasivo… para eso le diré a uno de los guardianes que te acompañe en tu misión… dijo con tono calmado

Lizeth: ok pero dime que tengo que hacer primero…dije con tono serio y cortante

MIM: primero tienes que buscar un lugar donde vivir y aprender a usar tus armas y tus poderes

Lizeth: poderes? Qué clase de poderes tengo bueno aparte de que me di cuenta de que controlo el fuego

MIM: aparte de los poderes del fuego tienes telequinesis y eres el espíritu del verano

Lizeth: telequinesis wau nunca creí tener ese poder…dije en tono de asombro

MIM: si querida la telequinesis te servirá para mover las cosas que no estén a tu alcance

Lizeth: está bien entendí… dije en tono serio y no expresivo

MIM: dime pequeña aceptas la misión que te otorgue

Lizeth: lo acepto su real majestad…dije en tono caballeroso y asiendo una reverencia

MIM: bueno pequeña me tengo que ir te diré cuando tenga a la persona que te acompañara en tu viaje

Lizeth: MIM espera…

MIM: si pequeña

Lizeth: gracias por hacerme un espíritu y daré lo mejor de mí para ver a la persona que jure que la protegería…dije en tono valiente y decidida de mi misma

MIM: no lo agradezca cariño tú te lo has ganado… a por cierto tu hermana está bien sana y salva con Jack frost

Lizeth: era lo que quería oír…dije en tono de agradecimiento pero me di cuenta de lo que dijo y le quería decir a MIM pero ya no estaba

Lizeth: así que con Jack frost eee…dije en tono serio y con cara sin emoción…ya te encontrare Jack y veré como esta eso que estas saliendo con mi hermana…dije en tono serio y cortante…

BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE PEQUEÑO ENCUENTRO CON MIM

AVISO: RECIBO TOMATASOS SOY NUEVA EN ESTO ASI QUE NO SEAN MALOS CONMIGO Y PARA QUE SE LO SEPAN LA CUENTA QUE TENGO ES DE UNA PRIMA Y COMO NO LA USA ME LA DIO ASI QUE YA SABEN QUIEN SOY Y SIGUAN LEYENDO EL FIC DE MI HERMANA QUE ES "PREGUNTA A LOS GUARDIANES" SE ESTA PONIENDO BUENO JEJEJEJEJE SOY CAPAS DE MATAR A JACK HIHIHIHIHIJIJIJI BUENO NOS VEMOS

BYEBYEBYE


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos aquí lizethfire bueno pues les agradesco por sus comentarios y gracias a las personas que enviaron sus comentario y pues….aqui les traigo el primer capitulo …

Capitulo 1:el nuevo espíritu

10 meses después….

North estaba haciéndole los últimos detalles a su tren de hielo pero en eso entra un yeti y le dice que hay arena negra en el globo, north llego rápido hasta la sala del globo y vio como lo cubria una capa de arena negra y savia quien era el culpable de hacer arena negra era un presentimiento de su estomago y tan pronto como puedo les pidió a los duendes que alistaran todo

North: duendes preparen todo vamos a tener visitas dijo eso y encendio la aurora boreal para llamar a los guardianes y pero sobretodo a un espíritu que tenia que ver con eso

En el palacio de los dientes

Tooth estaba ayudando a sus hadas a ordenar los dientes cuando vio la aurora Salio a toda velocidad hacial el polo para ver que había pasado y para ver que quería north

En la madriguera de conejo

Bunnymund estaba terminando de pintar unos huevos para la pascua cuando vio la aurora y antes de irse se pregunto…

Ahora para que nos necesitara MIM…dijo en tono serio

En una nube cerca de china

Sadman estaba llevando dulce sueños a los niños cuando vio la aurora, hizo un avión y se fue volando hacia el polo norte lo mas rápido que pudo

En un bosque en burguess

Jack frost estaba jugando con jamie y su novia Lizbeth snow el espíritu del invierno ella sufrió mucho al dejar solos a sus hermanos pero siempre los visitaba cuando podía, entonces se dio cuenta de la aurora y fue hasta donde estaba jamie y jack.

Lizbeth: jack mira al cielo

Jack: para que presiosa…dijo y le dio un beso a snow en la mejilla

Lizbeth: solo mira…dijo y le levanto la barbilla hasta ver el cielo

Jack se dio cuenta de la aurora, se despidió de jamie y se fue a toda velocidad con snow hasta que llegar al taller.

Ya todos estaban ahí solo faltaban jack y snow, luego llegaron ellos y north les empezó a explicar que vio una capa de arena negra en el globo.

Bunny: espera dices que viste a pitch

North: bueno no lo vi a el

Bunny: dime Sandy acaso le crees

Sadman solo hizo un dibujo en signo de no entender

De pronto aparece la luna y todos se dan cuenta

North: hombre de la luna cuanto tiempo sin vernos…dijo con expresión asombrada…MIM que pasa compañero quien es el que hizo la arena negra

Entonses la luna alumbro el suelo del taller y hizo la figura de pitch black

Bunny: si es picth

North: luna que debemos hacer…dijo con curiosidad

La luna alumbro la estatua de hielo que uso para elegir a jack y snow pero la de snow fue de color plata y no de hielo

Tooth: esta eligiendo un nuevo compañero guardian…dijo tooth con alegría de que iban a tener un nuevo compañero de trabajo y ya no tendría que aguantar a snow

La estatua de plata fue alumbrada por MIM y se vio una figura de una chica de la misma edad que snow pero ella tenia un cetro del sol

North: lizeth fire

Lizbeth: espera que…dijo con duda al escuchar el nombre…como que lizeth fire osea que noo es imposible…dijo snow aun sin poder creer esto

Jack: que pasa Lizbeth conoces ese espíritu

Lizbeth: si es mi hermana menor…dijo con tristesa y a punto de llorar…crei que no volveria a verla nunca mas pero como es posible que este aquí

North: veras Lizbeth hace 10 meses MIM eligio a tu hermana

Tooth: entonces si es su hermana va ser igual de fastidiosa que snow…dijo tooth con cara de que otra loquita por que

North: alguien la conoce o a hablado con ella

Bunny: yo la conosco

Tooth:encerio

Lizbeth: dime como la conosiste…dijo con alegría de que su hermana tuviera un amigo

North:ya basta si quieres saber como se conocieron por que no la traemos

Lizbeth: siiiii pero que bunny vaya por ella

Bunny:ok ire por ella pero necesito a unos yetis para ir a buscarla ella aveces se reusa a ir conmigo a algún lugar

Entonces north le presto unas esferas y se fue lo mas rápido del taller

EN UN LUGAR SERCA DE LAS COSTAS DE HAWAI

Estaba lizeth perfeccionando su tiro con arco hasta que sintió que alguien la vigilaran

Lizeth: quien esta ahí salga de donde quiera que estes…dije poniéndome en guardia

Bunny:vaya vaya practicando otra vez fire…dijo saliendo dtras de una palmera

Lizeth: aaa hola conejo no te veía desde hace 10 meses…dije mas tranquila de que fuera el

Bunny:bien amiga pero quiero que vengas conmigo…dijo con tono calmado pero a la vez serio

Lizeth: vaya vaya ahora que me haras me violaras o que onda…dije con tono serio y a la vez sarcástico

Bunny: claro que no solo quiero que vengas conmigo a la buena o lo are por las malas…dijo con tono de autoridad

Lizeth: aver trata por las malas…dije con tono retador… o que me besaras para que vaya contigo…dije con tono de burla y un tanto seductor

Bunny: si claro…dijo con tono serio y a la vez molesto…dejate de tonterías fir…no termino de decir la frase por que lo bese rápido en los labios

Bunny: que acabaste de hacer fire…dijo rojo de su cara por lo del beso y a la vez con verguensa

Lizeth: solo te bese que fue algo malo…dije en tono serio

Bunny: claro que fue algo malo…dijo con tono serio

Lizeth: entonces para que rayos sales conmigo amigo…dije con tono cortante para ocultar mi tristesa….entonses a donde quieres llevar…no termine de decir la frase por que me dieron un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y me desmaye

Bunny:les dije que la durmieran con el polvo no que la noquearan…dijo en tono enojado y a la vez preocupado…bueno ya es hora de irnos…dijo eso y se llevo a fire cargando en sus brasos

El yeti le dijo que si iba con ellos en el portal pero bunny les dijo que preferiría ir en sus tuneles y que los alcansaria con ella al taller. En el taller llegaron primero los yetis pero north al ver que conejo no venia con ellos y tampoco fire se preocupo por eso.

North:donde están bunnymund y fire

En eso se abre un túnel en el suelo del taller y de el sale bunnymund con fire en sus brazos, al ver a su hermana snow corrió asta donde estaba bunny.

Bunny: tranquila compañera tu hermana esta bien solo que los yetis se propasaron y la noquearon…dijo tranquilizando a snow

En ese momento fire empezó a despertar y con quien creen que se encontraron sus ojos(ustedes ya saben quien)se encontró con los ojos de bunny se quedaron asi por unos segundos mirándose ambos asta que cierta persona rompió ese espacio

Lizbeth: hermana eres tu de verdad…dijo snow al ver a su querida hermana

Lizeth: liz te estuve buscando desde hace 9 meses y hasta ahora te encuentro…dije eso me separe de bunny y corri a abrasar a mi hermana

Lizbeth: te extrañe mucho…dijo eso y se puso a llorar

Lizeth: ya no llores liz ya estoy contigo como lo prometi en la tierra…dije separándome del abrazo y secándole las lagrimas…lo que dije en la tierra se que lo recuerdas y cumpliré mi promesa

Lizbeth: puedes repetir la promesa una vez mas…dijo mas calmada y anciosa por escuchar mas clara la voz de su gemela

Lizeth: dije se que no soy la mayor de las dos pero eso no me detendrá Lizbeth te prometo que te cuidare, te respetare y te protegeré de cualquier cosa que te quiera hacer daño…dije en tono serio y alegre a la vez

North: que linda promesa señorita fire

Lizeth:gracias dije que nunca defraudaría esa promesa…dije en tono serio

Tooth: asi que eres la gemela de snow verdad…dijo tooth en tono curioso

Lizeth: si algún problema hada…dijo en tono cortante

Tooth: no solo decía eres mas fría que tu hermana me caes bien…dijo en tono alegre

Lizeth: si claro como digas…dije sin ningún interés y cortante

North: te estaras preguntando lizeth que haces aquí

Lizeth: mas o menos por que si se puede saber…dije en tono serio

North: MIM te a elegido para ser una guardiana

Lizeth: quuuuueeeeee…dije en tono de sorpresa…yo una guardiana por que yo y para que tengo que ser una guardiana

North: MIM nos dijo que con tu ayuda podremos vencer a picth otra vez

Lizeth: a ya entendí entonces lo hare…dije segura de mi misma

Todos ecepto north: quuuueeee

Tooth: wou alfin alguien quien no se queja

Jack:concuerdo con tooth por que elegiste ser guardiana tan rápido

Lizeth: ya se cual es mi centro cubo de hielo…dije en tono serio

Bunny: encerio cual es claro si se puede saber…dijo en tono curioso

Lizeth: mi centro es mi promesa…dije en tono serio

Lizbeth:osea que yo soy tu centro…dijo en tono alegre

Lizeth: si liz tu eres mi centro…dije alegremente a mi gemela

North: entonces fire…dijo con el libro en la mano…tu lizethfire aceptas proteger, cuidar y alegrar a cada niño de la tierra

Lizeth: acepto…dije alegre y con confianza

North: entonces de ahora en adelante seras una guardiana

Lizbeth:siiii…dijo Lizbeth con alegría

Sandy solo hiso un gesto de alegría

Tooth: super otra guardiana ya no estare con la maniática de snow

Lizeth:ni se te ocurra volver a llamar asi a mi hermana o una de tus hadas morirá quemada…dije en tono enojado y serio

Tooth: ok …dijo con un poco de miedo

Bunny: felicidades lizeth ya eres una guardiana compañera…dijo con alegría

Lizeth: gracias conejo…dije y le di un beso en la mejilla lo cual bunny se sonrojo

Lizbeth: por sierto hermana te quiero decir que yo y jack somos pareja…dijo con alegría

Lizeth: si claro que bueno hermanita…dijo en tono serio y con cara sin emosion…jack puedo hablar contigo a solas

Jack: claro fire…dijo eso y salió con lizeth afuera

Jack: no te congelaras si estas afuera

Lizeth: no soy de fuego el hielo no me congelara…dije en tono serio

Jack: ok que quieres hablar conmigo

Lizeth lo agarra de su sueter : solo te dire que si le rompes el corazón a mi hermana la pagaras caro cubo de hielo…dije seria y cortante…te quedo claro

Jack: si muy claro…dijo con miedo y se fue de regreso al taller

Lizeth:aaaa MIM por que mi hermana escogió al bastardo…dije con tono preocupado…bueno no importa gracias por todo lo que me has dado … después me fui de regreso al taller

Y bien que les paresio se que tarde pero no tenia inspiración bueno gracias por sus comentario por sierto Raquel karma quiero hablar contigo sobre mi fic y te mandare un mensaje para que me ayudes en algo y gracias a la familia karma y amigos por sus comentarios en especial a mi mejor amiga Raquel karma te quiero amiga

Bueno esto fue el capitulo 2

Bye bye besos


End file.
